The Hunter: Silver Style
by Morbidly Obscure
Summary: Things don't always go according to plan. Nope, sometimes a teenage immortal with a flair for pyromania gets thrown in. This is how the infamous first game REALLY happened. ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Um, hi. I'm new to writing fanfiction and I'm not sure if this story's any good. It's basically the Forbidden Game series with the addition of my OC Silver. Please review and tell me if I should continue, if not I'll leave it a oneshot… but that would kinda leave some stuff unexplained. Flames are fine, tell me if you hate it, but if you do, tell me **_**why**_** you hate it, I'm here to improve after all. This picks up towards the end of the Erlking scene.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Forbidden Game, but don't worry, I'm working on it!**

**Claimer: I do however, own Silver**

**Silver: (storms in, murderously angry) You do NOT!**

**Me: Um, I sort of do, I made you up**

**Silver: (voice sweet) I've always wondered what the inside of a human skull **

**Looked like, shall we find out?**

**Me: (nervous) you wouldn't do that to me! I'm the author!**

**Silver: (raises eyebrows ironically)**

**Me: Hehe, right. (to myself) I've created a monster**

**Silver: A very, very good-looking monster, and before you say anything,**

**Remember that I know where you live and can crush you like a grape.**

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?" Came the resounding roar, echoing off of the stone walls of Erlking's cavern. Two heads whipped around to stare at the unexpected intruder. Sapphire and emerald eyes stared in shock at the figure standing, hands on hips, before them.

Jenny blinked a few times before recognizing the form as a person, and a few more times before determining that it was female. It wasn't that the person was misshapen or alien looking, but that the features were so shocking that no one could ever expect them on a person.

One's attention was immediately drawn to the beautiful, and she was indeed beautiful, girl's eyes which were a shocking violet. They were doe-shaped, and framed with thick black lashes; innocent looking, and Jenny couldn't help but feel that that innocence was deceiving. The girl had full, pouty, red lips and voluminous medium brown hair that fell in choppy layers down past her shoulders.

She had a distinctly fey appearance with high cheekbones, arched eyebrows, pixie nose, delicate features, and slender build. She was dressed in a red shirt with a gothic black cross, black and white striped glovettes. Combat boots and jeans that looked like they may have once been black but were now mostly gray with white around the knees; basically, jeans that have seen better days.

Oddly enough, Jenny found it impossible to guess the girl's age, besides the fact that she was somewhere in her teens. She was short, maybe an inch or so over five feet, but she exuded an aura of danger and wildness. Her eyes were round and youthful, but behind them was deviousness, and the jadedness of someone who's seen it all. Despite her delicate features, her face had a fierceness to it, and her plump lips seemed strangely suited for smirking and scowling.

Right now she was proving that, as she was somehow smirking _and_ scowling at the same time, as if she didn't know whether to be irritated or amused.

"Ya know, usually when one asks 'where the hell am I', it is polite to answer them, preferably telling them where the hell they are." She said, annoyed, but still seeming to enjoy the surprised stares from the rooms two other occupants. Not receiving an answer, she sighed. "Okay," She began in a slow voice, as if talking to young children. "Obviously, you two are a little slow. It's through no fault of your own, just took a few too many to the head or something, but if you could show me the way out, I'd be ve-ry grateful, okay?"

"Who are you, and how the hell did you get in hear?" Julian demanded, biting off each word, and sounding extremely pissed off.

"In response to your second question, I haven't the slightest clue; as for your first, I'm not telling until _you_ tell me who you are." She said lightly in response, obviously not even the slightest bit intimidated by Julian.

"Call me Julian." He responded warily, "You're turn."

"Silver," She said simply. "Silver Quick." She added with a smile.

"Cute," Julian sneered. Jenny got the sense that she had just missed something there, but she didn't get a chance to think about it before Silver spoke again.

"I take it by your fruity outfit that you're in charge here, so if you could show me the way out, I could leave and you can go back to playing 'Dress-up Barbie Fairytopia' with your little friend here." Silver stated, somewhat condescendingly. Naturally, this only succeeded in pissing Julian off even more. At the moment, Jenny was feeling bad for Silver. This feeling was reinforced when Julian stared hard into Silver's eyes, much like he had done to Tom, causing him to freak out. Silver on the other hand, returned Julian's stare blandly.

"Was something supposed to happen, or were you just checking me out?" Silver asked, sounding completely bored. It was clear that Julian was not happy with this development, and regarded Silver with a look of cold fury.

"What, exactly, are you?" He demanded, irate. Silver shrugged.

"A lot of things, depends who you ask. Those who know me best would tell you I'm a manipulative, sadistic psychopath, but that's just my friends' opinion." Silver managed to sound completely bored as she said all this. "My turn," Silver said, quite suddenly. Jenny didn't understand this until she noticed Silver was staring at Julian in what had, by this time, become a familiar manner.

"Was something supposed to happen?" Julian asked mockingly, throwing Silver's previous words back at her.

"No," Silver said lightly, "I was just marveling at how _wonderful_ you're facial structure is." Julian scowled at her. "No, really" She insisted, "Your cheekbones are freakin' amazing." Silver finished, sarcasm layering her words. "So, since I feel like being a jerk, what exactly are _you_?" Silver asked, and Jenny could have sworn she was enjoying herself. Then Jenny realized that, knowing Julian, this introduction may just take a while.

"He's a Shadow Man." Jenny said quickly.

"A- what now?" Silver inquired. Jenny groaned inwardly as Julian launched into a dramatic and what-probably-should-have-been-fear-inspiring explanation of a Shadow Man. It did not have the desired effect on Silver, as she cocked her head to one side and looked at Julian with… concern?

"You know you're not supposed to _drink_ the bong water, right?" This remark caused Julian's eyes to narrow.

"You would do well to watch your mouth."

"What_ever_," Silver muttered, rolling her eyes. "Look, as much as I would _love_ to stand around verbally abusing each other all day, I have a social life to attend to. So if you would point me to the nearest exit, I'll be on my way and you to go back to doing… whatever it was you were doing, I don't wanna know." Silver finished, completely unaffected by his glare. But now, Julian looked annoyed and… embarrassed?

"I can't 'point you to the nearest exit' if you have no idea where you _entered_ from, and since my powers don't _work_ on you I can't teleport you."

"Oh, well that's just lovely. Did you not graduate from Shadow School or whatever? Or are _all_ of you Shadow Freaks this useless?" Silver spat, annoyed.

"Well," Julian said, ignoring Silver's remark and turning to Jenny, "Looks like you just got yourself another player.


	2. Zombies, lovely

**Hi again, just so you know, this story will generally follow the plot of FG, but I'm trying not to just quote the book, because what fun is that? There will be small plot diversions, sub-plots, and added scenes featuring Silver. Chances are that about 95% of the dialogue will be my own. Also, this is not a JulianxOC story, and there will be even less JxJ than in the actual books. I hope you can enjoy it anyway. Please review. I know you're reading it, and it shrinks my already super tiny ego (why do you think I created a character with such a large ego?) to not get feedback. Heck, I'll take negative feedback. This is a filler chapter. After this one there will be one more filler chapter, you'll all just have to suffer through them, but at least you don't need to write them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, stop rubbing it in. I don't even own the dang plot!**

**Claimer: *glances around nervously* I own Silver, and Wyeth who will be mentioned in later chapters. **

At that moment there was a scream coming from farther off. Two female heads whipped around, Julian was gone.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Silver groaned, "He can disappear? That is going to get really annoying, really fast."

"Trust me," Jenny said through clenched teeth, "it does." Silver opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by another scream. Jenny's eyes widened, "That sounds like Audrey."

"Who?" Silver asked, but Jenny was already running. "Okay," Silver grumbled sarcastically, "I guess I'll just follow you then even though I_ have know idea what's happening"_ No answer. "This day just keeps getting better." She said under her breath.

Arriving in yet another cave, Jenny came upon the sight of Dee and Audrey surrounded by gruesome looking cadavers. Silver, who had somehow managed to walk beside a sprinting Jenny the whole way there, was standing to the side, looking unimpressed. Just then, Jenny realized why Silver's features seemed so dramatic: her face was completely white, not just pale, actually white; like printer paper, or milk. However, this realization was completely ineffectual at the moment.

"Zombies: possibly the least intimidating monsters of the horror world," Silver stated, completely calm and completely unhelpful.

"You guys get out of here, I'll take these things down," Dee said, obviously itching for a fight.

"Ya sure about that?" Silver questioned, "Cause I could probably do it a bit quicker if you want."

"No, I'm _sure_," Dee insisted, looking a bit annoyed.

"Well don't get insulted, I was just trying to save some time." Silver said, somewhat indignantly.

"Um guys, I don't care how you do it, just get rid of them!" Jenny exclaims, the nasty corpses were seriously invading her personal space now. Leaving the two to decide for themselves, she ushers herself and Audrey out. Moments later, Silver and Dee appear, Dee grinning Silver saying to her,

"Pretty decent fighting technique, I've seen better, but I have a pretty high basis for comparison." Silver's voice was reflective. Jenny realized what a paradox Silver's speech was. Her tone was lazy, slightly apathetic, and a bit patronizing. Her voice, however had a strange music to it, like some fairy song long forgotten, with a sing-songing lilt that made her sound almost childlike.

"I'm sorry, how old did you say you were?" Audrey demanded, while Dee just looked miffed.

"I didn't." was Silver's response.

"Well, how old are you," An exasperated Audrey asked, when it was clear Silver wouldn't answer.

"Thirteen." Was the still non-descript reply. They all seemed a bit shocked, other than Silver's height, she could have passed for about fifteen. "No, that's not right," Silver said, grinning wickedly like a child about to do something that they _know_ they're not allowed to do, "It's probably more like two hundred and thirteen." She finished, still seeming uninterested. Jenny knew that if she had heard someone say that yesterday she would have laughed in their face, but seriously, was this any less possible than their current situation? Besides, looking closely at Silver, it was clear that she wasn't human. There wasn't a single impurity on her face, and really, purple eyes? Definitely not human.

Apparently, Dee and Audrey had reached similar conclusions, as they were silent while filing out of the underground network of caverns.


	3. Joytastic

The four teenagers girls walked in silence; Jenny, Dee, and Audrey trying to digest this new information, and Silver lost in her own thoughts.

"Ya know," Silver broke the silence, "I still haven't the slightest clue as to what's going on." She said it completely conversationally, like she didn't really care but would like to know anyway. The other three girls proceeded to fill her in as best as they could. The obvious response to the explanation would probably be "why" Silver on the other hand nodded calmly, as if this all made complete sense.

"Ah, fairy-boy likes you." Silver said sagely, looking at Jenny.

"Fairy-boy?" Dee and Audrey asked in unison. Jenny sighed.

"I think she means Julian." Jenny said, shaking her head. Audrey and Dee cracked up. Silver shrugged.

"Why?" Dee got out, between laughs.

"Besides the outfit?" Silver said, "if he didn't obviously like blondie here, I would've assumed he was gay." This was met with more laughter.

"Okay, this is all very funny, but we should probably get a move on." Jenny wasn't quite as amused as her friends. If anything she was a bit on edge about Silver, they really didn't know anything about her.

"Blondie's right, we will continue our discussion on fairy-boy's sexual orientation another time." Silver said, effecting a mature teacher-esque voice, earning herself more snickers. Moments later, they came upon Michael who was waiting outside of yet another door.

"Hi guys, boy am I glad to see y- who's this?" He asked, looking at Silver. Silver looked at him conspiratorially.

"I'm not _really_ here," She said, dropping her voice, "I'm just a figment of your imagination, but ssshhh, don't tell anybody." Michael looked confused.

"This is Silver," Jenny said, deciding that Silver could probably go on with this line of this of conversation for a while, and thinking it wise to intercept. "Um, Quick, right?" Jenny finished, remembering the last name Silver had given.

"Haha! No! I made that up on the spot!" Silver said laughing. "It's just Silver, no last name."

"Wait, then why did you _say_ your last name was Quick?" Jenny asked, confused.

"Think about it genius," Silver responded. Jenny thought about it Silver Quick…

"Oh! Quicksiver!" Audrey exclaimed. _Great,_ Jenny thought dryly, _another smug supernatural creature with riddles._

"How can you not have a last name?" Michael wondered, still confused.

"Well I suppose I have one, I don't really remember it…" she trailed off. "Anyway, it's probably long and Welch, and I doubt that I can even pronounce it any more. So, let's stop standing around and open the pretty door so we can get this show on the road."

After several attempts, it became clear that the door would lead no where but a completely identical hallway. Dee drew back her leg to kick it

"Don't" Silver said, "if you kick that door all that you're going to accomplish is hurting your foot, and there is nothing, and I mean nothing, more embarrassing than losing a fight with an inanimate object. Trust me on this one." Silver sounded as though she spoke from experience.

"Maybe my nightmares busted," Michael said, sounding hopeful. Silver laughed

"It's never that easy!"

"You're right," Audrey sighed.

"So what do we do?" Dee asked

"Go inside I suppose"

"Oh fun, I get to sit in a room with a group of people who I barely know doing nothing" That was Silver, "Joytastic, and to think I could have missed this funfest and done laundry!" Heavy, heavy sarcasm.

This was met with annoyed murmurs which Silver ignored completely.


	4. Reflections

**Well, here it is. I'm sorry if the story is boring so far, but I'm working on adding some depth to Silver. I'd like to thank Cady for editing this because frankly, my grammar sucks**

**Disclaimer: Here we go again, the same old spiel. I don't own Forbidden Game, however I do own Silver, the concept of Wyeth, and my weird sense of humor**

_Why me?_ Silver wondered, leaning moodily against the wall, eyes closed, while the others talked.

_What did I do to deserve this?_ A burst of images from the past few centuries appeared before her closed lids, _Oh, right._

She sighed to herself. Okay fine, the question wasn't what she had done to deserve it, but how exactly it had happened. Her mind gave a few suggestions: karma, life being a jerk, God. She held on to that last one, humoring the idea. It would sort of make sense; after all, she had probably broken most of the Ten Commandments. But seriously, she had always figured that if God existed, they sort of left each other alone.

_All right, suppose this was some thing to get back at me for my past actions. What should I do to get out of it, pray?_ Then, _hell, why not, s'not like I have anything better to do._

Silver glanced around surreptitiously to make sure no one was watching. It was silly, but she didn't want to be seen doing this; she had a reputation after all.

_Okay, um God? Yeah, this has been real fun, but I'd love to go home right now. I'll be honest, if there's a lesson I should have learned, I haven't figured it out. The thing is, I never will. I don't really learn. So, uh… please?_

The word felt wrong, even in her head. She waited. Nothing. Well, that was useless. What's the point of praying if you don't get what you want? But, if she was being fair, she probably could have handled this situation a bit better. The thing was, with her life, you didn't get much respect by being polite– not that she was ever particularly polite to begin with.

_If only Wyeth had been with me... _she sighed.

It might have helped. Wyeth had a calming effect on her. If anything, he gave her a reason to set a good example. She should probably find some way to contact her little brother, just to check in. He was used to her going off on her own, but she worried about him; he was so fragile! He was probably worried about her too, or worried that she had left. The kid had abandonment issues, but she couldn't blame him because everyone had left him. She was the only family he had. They weren't even related really. They were brother and sister by adoption, but it wasn't like there were any papers or anything. She managed to laugh a little at that concept.

Well, whatever. This should be interesting. Wasn't it just this morning that she was thinking about how boring her life was getting? If anything, she would enjoy channeling her anger at fairy-boy. She refused to dignify him with a name; his ego probably had a hard time fitting through doors as it was.

Silver glanced at the wall behind her, considering.

_Maybe, if I hit my head against it hard enough, I can render myself unconscious for the rest of this ordeal…_

It was an appealing thought, but it wouldn't work. She'd tried before. Her kind didn't faint, no matter how much they might want to.

Great, just great. There were some serious draw backs to being what she was. One was being stuck at freaking five foot one.

_Well, things probably can't get any worse…_

It was at that moment that she realized that she was growing leaves.

_I seriously need to learn to shut up._


	5. I Like Fire

'**Ello 'ello! I'm finally back with a new chapter. I'd really like some more reviews, but whatever, I will finish this story. I'm sorry if I screw some stuff up, I don't actually have the FG books with me, so I'm making some stuff up. I'm trying really hard to develop all parts of Silver's personality, so she'll seem different from one time to another because, like a real person, she has depth.**

**Let's all give a special thanks to my good friend Cady. Without her my grammar would be atrocious.**

**Disclaimer: Well, I doubt that LJS regularly scans FF for people to sue, but just to be safe, I own nothing.**

Jenny cast another glance at Silver who was leaning, completely motionless, against the wall. She may have easily been a marble statue.

_Is she even breathing?_ Jenny wondered. The girls chest didn't even move, nor did she blink. Jenny had concluded that Silver was definitely weird, maybe even dangerous weird.

Jenny scratched at her arm absently and felt her hand slide across something smooth. Slowly, she looked down, and her eyes widened in horror.

It was at this moment that Michael started freaking out. As everybody noticed the new additions their bodies, the immediate area was plunged into chaos. Only Silver remained calm; she was staring at the glossy green leaves on her arm with vague curiosity.

"Poison ivy and hemlock," she mused, stroking the plant, "Ya think this says something a bout my personality?"

Jenny stared in shock. How could Silver possibly be this calm? Shiny vines snaked up Silver's snowy arms and neck. She looked disturbing, but beautiful, like some sort of forest nymph in punk attire. Jenny felt a stab of jealousy,

_How exactly do some people look __**good**__ while becoming a plant?_

Jenny turned her attention to Dee and Audrey who were restraining Michael. Audrey was talking to him, calming him down, and he was listening. Silver glanced up, assessing the situation.

"Want me to slap him?" She asked, sounding bored.

"Stay out of this," Jenny snapped. She bit down on her tongue, she hadn't meant to say that; something about Silver put her on edge. Thankfully, Silver just raised her eyebrows and said,

"Well," before turning back to her leaves.

***

As Dee was removing the candle from the sconce, Silver looked up.

"Can I try?" She sounded strangely excited. Everyone looked at her, and she just shrugged, "I like fire."

Michael cleared his throat.

"No offense," He glanced at Silver anxiously, having been told what the group knew of her, "I'd rather not have you near me with a flame." Silver grinned.

"None taken, that's surprisingly smart of you."

Jenny wondered just how much of Silver they would all be able to take. They were all being cautious now, and she could be bizarrely charming at times, winning people over, but she would always say something insulting before anyone got close.

Having finished burning the unwanted additions off of everyone else, Dee looked at Silver and tilted the flame questioningly.

"Can I keep mine?" Silver asked, "I'm quite fond of them, actually." At this Audrey blanched, and Michael looked nauseous. Dee opened her mouth, but Jenny was the one who spoke.

"No, absolutely not." She was a bit surprised at how heated her voice was. Jenny was fairly certain that if she had to look at those leaves for one more moment she would go mad. Something about the vines paired with Silver's fey features made it all too easy to imagine the cunning, devious imps and fairies from the old, darker stories. It was unsettling. She suddenly had an image of Silver with eyes as green as the ivy, and her wild mane of hair hanging to her waist. The image wafted of something primal; it was disturbing. She shook it away, "No." She repeated firmly.

Silver cocked her head to one side, eyes far off, as though remembering something from long ago.

"If my mother could see me now…" Silver muttered this under her breath, as if to herself. She chuckled.

"What?" Audrey's eyebrows creased.

"Nothing, private joke. Anyway," Silver pulled a lighter from her pocket. It was beautiful, Jenny noticed. It was heavy looking, and it appeared to be made of bronze with a red-eyed tiger covering the hole where the flame came from. Silver pressed down on an intricately carven snake head, causing the tiger to leap back and revealing a single flame.

Silver worked with easy precision, removing the shiny vines snaking up her arms as though it were an every day task. Before placing the lighter back in her pocket, she kissed the snake head gently.

She looked up, amethyst eyes bright.

"Moving on?"

"Definitely," Michael breathed out, "Let's get _out _of here."


End file.
